In a continuously variable transmission (hereinafter referred to as a “CVT”) that winds a belt between a primary pulley and a secondary pulley, and that changes a speed ratio continuously by changing widths of grooves of the pulleys, a shift returning to low that changes the speed ratio to the lowest is performed when a vehicle decelerates, and thus restartability of the vehicle is secured (JP63-74736A).